


Pizza Barton

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Kid Clint Barton, Pizza, Pizza Brings People Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to me by copperyyarrow on tumblr: the first time Barney takes Clint to get pizza, the first time Clint has Natasha try pizza, and how important pizza is to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction to Pizza

“Barney! Barney, slow down! You’re bigger than me, I can’t move as fast.” Clint whined.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll leave. When dad wakes up from his beer coma and sees we’re gone, we might as well move to Asia.” Barney tried to put gently.

“Man, we haven’t had pizza in so long. I can’t wait! I want pepperlonies and ham-”

“It’s pepperoni, kiddo. We only have enough money for pepperoni topping, I’m sorry.” Barney hated to say that to his brother. But he was relieved when Clint’s smile remained.

“Pepperoni is my favorite. Oh man, and the melty cheese and ooooooh Barney is this the place?” Clint jumped up and down several times until Barney had to tell him to stop.

“Yep. Here it is.” Barney said, opening the door so Clint could sneak past him.

That’s when Clint Barton fell in love. The smell of the pizza brought tears to his eyes. His stomach rumbled for something other than potato based foods and various meats. Barney grabbed his hand and led him to a small booth. Clint sat facing the kitchen, where he watched the chefs toss the dough and the servers run back and forth with the hot plates stacked with enough pizza to feed a village. That was the pizza Clint wanted, he knew he was hungry for it. But he knew he was limited. Barney and him and been saving all summer, selling lemonade and Barney even sold his old bike to a kid who claimed he could fix. They had only enough for two slices of pizza, some breadsticks and soft drinks. Clint had only had a soft drink one other time, and it was mixed with whiskey. But this time, there would be no whiskey. Just Coke.

The waitress Barney thought was pretty brought them their large soft drinks, Barney warned Clint not to drink too much or he’d have to pee on the walk home. The breadsticks came out soon after, but Clint refused to eat any.

“Kiddo, eat one. You’re probably starvin’.” Barney waved a breadstick in front of his brother. Clint shooed it away and told him “I’m fatting for pizza.”

Barney’s coke nearly came out of his nose. “Fasting, fatting is when you eat too much pizza.”

“I want both.” Clint tried to hide his embarrassment.

When their pizza arrived, Clint and Barney were in tears.

“Are you boys okay?” the waitress asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Barney responded.

Clint ate his piece very slowly, like his mom told him to when she bought them ice cream from the ice cream trucks on hot summer days, because that’s how it lasted longer. Barney laughed and did the same. The folks around them kept giving them funny looks. An elderly man walked up and handed them five dollars.

“If you like it so much, here’s four more pieces worth.” the man smiled and the boys thanked him.

They got the other pieces to go and took the long journey home. By the time they got home, their father was still sleeping. Their mother was icing the bruise on her cheek and folding towels. Clint and Barney both had a piece of pizza in their hands. Clint handed his mom his own piece without hesitation, and then Barney did, but with great hesitation. Even their mother teared up at the pizza. Clint didn’t understand until he was older that it was the gesture itself that made their mom tear up, not just the mind-blowingly amazing pizza they shared with her. Love is sacrifice, after all.

* * *

 


	2. Spider in the Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing Natasha Romanov to SHIELD, Clint tries to get her to eat pizza.

"Oh come on, you're telling me that the Black Widow has never had pizza?" Clint Barton said in astonishment.

"No, Barton. Neither has Natalia Romanova or Natasha Romanov. I don't even like cheese." she said, trying to shake him off. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESE?" Clint cried. 

"Cheese slows me down." Natasha said bluntly. 

Clint knew what she meant, and tried not to laugh. "Are you saying the most deadly woman in the world is lactose intolerant?"

Natasha spun on her heels to go face to face with him. Clint got nervous. "That's exactly what I'm saying, archer. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I know a lot of lactose intolerant people. There's a few agent who are lactose intolerant. I sometimes get uh- uh- you know you could just peel the cheese off." he blushed.

"What you're trying to do is admirable, but I'm not interested." she sighed at him and walked away. 

Clint pouted as she walked away. But he was still determined to get her to eat pizza. 

 

* * *

"Barton?" Natasha called from the other room. Clint jogged to the room, trying to hide his smirk, he had walked right into his trap. 

"Yeah, Roman- oh no!" he acted. Three boxes of cheese-less pizza. "Where the hell did these come from?" 

"You know where." she scowled. 

"Maria? Did you order all the cheese-less pizzas?" Clint asked his friend, who was in on the joke with him. 

"Yeah, I figured we'd all take a break and eat some pizzas, tell some stories. You're welcome to join, agent Romanov." Maria smiled. 

Clint looked at Natasha encouragingly, Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll pass." Natasha said, politely excusing herself. 

As soon as it was clear, Maria punched Clint in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" he yelped. 

"Three pizzas? We agreed on one!" she growled. 

"Yeah but I can eat a whole one myself, and everyone here is a bloody savage when it comes to food that's not meatloaf." Clint rubbed his arm. 

"Then I expect you to eat the whole pizza. Everyone else can share the other two." she walked away, but not before grabbing three pieces for herself. 

"Oh cool, cheese-less pizza! You know dairy and me- we don't get along." Coulson came in and grabbed a few pieces too. 

Clint sat down and began eating his pizza. 

* * *

 

At three in the morning, Clint walked down to the mess hall to grab another piece of pizza. Half asleep, he jolted awake when he heard saw the fridge door open, and the light illuminating the kitchen. Someone was on the floor eating out of the pizza box. Clint tried to keep his feet quiet, but his body was still half asleep and stumbling. After tripping over his own foot, he heard the late night pizza explorer stop. 

"Who's there?" IT WAS NATASHA.

Clint started hysterically laughing. Natasha put the pizza box back in the fridge and looked down at him. "It's so late! Why now?"

"Shut up, Clint." Natasha fought laughter. "You want some?"

"Of course I do. Pizza is my favorite." He smiled at her. 

The two of them drank coffee and ate pizza in silence.  _This_ was the beginning of their friendship. 


End file.
